First meeting
by JaxShamille
Summary: Claire/Heidi pairing. Set during season one while Claire is staying with Nathan, Peter and Angela. Pretty much just smut with a little story. One shot unless a second chapter is encouraged. F/F paring. (You are forewarned.) Not too explicit but M to be safe. Love reviews.


**Howdy. So this is my first ever Heroes fic, and i wrote it because i had this idea in my mind of Claire and Heidi Petrelli and the only way to get rid of it was on paper. So pretty much just smutty goodness. **

**All mistakes are my own. (unbeta'd) All rights and Characters belong to the creators of Heroes. **

**Would love feedback of any kind. =)**

* * *

><p>"So... are you the blonde Nathan cheated on me with in Vegas?" Heidi asks as she wheels into the room harbouring one Claire Bennett<p>

Claire got up from her seat and turned to face her biological fathers wife with a surprised look on her face quickly followed by a slight frown at the brunettes implication. She tensed her muscles briefly before releasing them and stepping closer to the paralysed woman.

"Mrs. Petrelli... No, I.. I'm not." Claire speaks a little awkwardly and Heidi frowns obviously not believing her.

"Well... who are you then and why are you in my husbands home while no one is here?" The brunette asks pointedly pushing her chair a little closer to Claire.

Claire shifted from foot to foot, not retreating but becoming anxious as she didn't know what to say, she was almost positive by the sketchy way her father and grandmother acted that she wasn't supposed to tell Heidi she was Nathan's daughter but she didn't know what to say. She didn't expect this situation to occur

"I um... I'm Nathan's daughter. He probably didn't mention me... I was supposed to have died in a fire when I was a baby." Claire opts for honesty as she speaks hesitantly.

Heidi does something unexpected and stands up out of the wheel chair moving towards Claire slowly. Stopping just a few inches from the teenager Heidi studied the blonde intently before sighing and shaking her head.

"Why are you here?" Heidi asks after a moment of silence.

"Belief in greater purpose?" Claire says shrugging and finds herself not sure how to answer.

Heidi frowned but didn't say anything she could clearly see a few of her husbands features in the blondes face and so believed the claim of being related but the idea that her husband cheating on her grated at her nerves and she huffed.

"Alright... Do me a small favour and don't tell him I can walk?" Heidi asks finally her shoulders slumping a little.

"Oh.. Ok. Um, but why don't you want him to know?" Claire asks both confused and highly curious as she tilts her head a little.

The look Claire is casting her way makes Heidi stop for a moment and fully appreciate the cheerleaders good looks and fit body and after not feeling sexual desire in such a long time she finds the heat pooling between her legs a little welcome if inappropriate so she simply ignores it and opts for honesty with the attractive young woman before her.

"Well, I'm paralysed because of Nathan, he was driving when the car crashed and I know he's been cheating on me. I've been shown a tape of him and a blonde... its cruel but I think he deserves to look at me and feel guilt for just a while longer. It hurts, that as soon as I was put in this chair he no longer looked at me with desire but with guilt." The brunette explain bluntly though Claire could see the hurt in the womans eyes.

"That's.. that's horrible... You're beautiful, even in the chair." Claire seems to say the last against her own will as a blush spills into her cheeks and Heidi cant help but smile.

"Thank you. What did you say your name was?" Heidi asked gently her entire demeanour shifting towards the teenager.

"Oh, Claire, Claire Bennett" Claire said extending her hand towards the woman.

Heidi takes the hand in her own and gives it a little squeeze but where she initially intended to release the hand she finds herself hesitating as she looks into the blondes kind and gentle eyes. Retain the soft hand in her own grip Heidi pauses for a moment before a slow smile appears on her lips and she takes a chance.

"Do you really think i'm beautiful Claire?" She asks the blonde and she can see the flush in the cheerleaders cheeks intensify.

Claire is hyper aware of Heidi holding her hand in hers still and she can hear warning bells go off in her head her mind shouting at her to diffuse this situation and get out while she can. A small part of her mind though, is telling her to admit what she thinks of the woman before her and she quickly finds that the small part is winning out and she steels herself a smile of her own appearing.

"I do... incredibly beautiful. Nathan's a fool to do what he's done to you and he doesn't deserve you." Claire says boldly and she is rewarded with a megawatt smile from the brunette before finding her hand released and the woman invading her personal space.

"You mean that Claire?" Heidi asks softly her voice barely above a whisper and her tone slightly husky and rather hopeful.

Claire swallows convulsively and part of her thinks she is going to come to regret this but she finds herself reaching up and gently, boldly, placing her palm on the brunettes cheek as she leans closer. Hoping she, in her inexperience, has read the situation right Claire crowds the older woman and leans closer to her lips stopping as she looks directly into the womans eyes.

"You're stunning." Claire hardly gets the words whispered before Heidi is crashing her mouth down upon the teenagers and kissing her as deeply as she can without using her tongue.

Claire hesitates for a moment, thinking she might still have time to bail out of this situation but she finds herself not at all wanting to especially when she feels Heidi's tongue slide between her lips and brush over her teeth. Gasping Claire inadvertently gives Heidi what she wanted as her lips and teeth part enough for the brunette to be able to slide her tongue into the cavern of Claire s mouth.

Heidi feels her body shudder with desire and lust as she hears the first little moan that escapes the teenager that was now pressed flush against her front as her tongue slides in against Claire s For a few long moments the two remain like this kissing with a passion one hadn't felt in a long time and the other had never felt at all before Heidi pulled back and breathing heavy looked Claire in the eyes.

"Claire I have to be honest with you. Right now my intentions are to take you into my room and make love to you... If this isn't something you want, say so now and there will be no hard feelings. This will never be spoken of again." Heidi states seriously but Claire can hear and see the lust the pouring from the older woman.

Claire hesitates for a moment knowing she should turn and run but her body betrays her as her heart beats wildly her eyes go dark at the idea and heat pools between her thighs and she finds herself leaning into Heidi all over again her hand still resting on the brunettes cheek.

"Lets go to your room." Claire says softly her own voice a little husky.

Heidi doesn't hesitate to take Claire hand and pull her over to the wheel chair, with a roll of her eyes the brunette sits down and pulls the blonde into her lap. Claire doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Heidi's neck and the brunette promptly turns and rolls into her bedroom. Once inside Heidi reaches back and closes the door just as Claire dips her head and initiates another kiss with her.

This time Heidi is the first one to mewl into the kiss but neither girl seems to mind as the kiss is deepened and soon the lip lock is one of pure passion and hunger for each other. The brunette whose hand had come to rest on Claire s thigh just above her knee began to slowly creep higher and soon she could feel the blondes heat coming off her as her thumb gently rubs Claire inner thigh.

Claire is hyper aware of the hand between her legs but instead of feeling anxious and nervous about it, she feels frustrated that its stopped and she becomes abundantly aware that her body is in charge here. She quickly feels her mind agreeing with the situation she is in and pulls away from the kiss and off Heidi's lap. Looking at the brunette she can see sudden apprehension as she apparently hadn't expected Claire to move away from her.

"I'm sure we would be more comfortable on the bed..." Claire says huskily taking Heidi's hand and pulling her up out of the wheel chair gently all the fear and apprehension suddenly draining out of the brunettes eyes being once again replaced with burning desire.

Heidi nodded and didn't hesitate to push the blonde down on the bed quickly covering Claire s body with her own before claiming the slightly swollen lips again in another hungry kiss that was immediately returned.

From there things progressed fairly quickly and with no hesitation from either woman they undressed each other soon finding themselves tangled and naked on the bed together. Much to Heidi's surprise Claire was the first one to move and take advantage of the lack of clothes as the petite cheerleaders hand moved to cup the weight of one of Heidi's breasts and the brunette had no hope of stifling the moan that slipped passed her lips.

"Its been a long time hasn't it?" Claire asks huskily as she pulls away from the kiss to trail kisses along Heidi's jaw and down her neck.

"Too long." Heidi gasps out as Claire lightly tugs on a stiffening nipple as her mouth travels down to the brunettes collarbone.

"I'll try to give you what you need." Claire promises as she quickly flips positions so Heidi is flat on her back on the bed and Claire is pressed atop of her.

"Oh god." Heidi groans out as her neglected nipple abruptly receives the attention of Claire s mouth.

Heidi couldn't stop her hands from moving to Claire s hair, holding the cheerleader in place, if she had wanted to. Claire was doing wonderful things with her mouth on the now borderline painfully hard nipple and Heidi couldn't stifle the soft moans leaving her throat.

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" Heidi finds herself asking and she can feel Claire s lips lift up in a smile.

"Never." Claire admits finally as she lifts her mouth from the nipple only to quickly move over the other, replacing her mouth with her finger and thumb as he lips claim the other nipple awaiting her.

She doesn't know why but Heidi finds this knowledge to be an extreme turn on and she can feel the flood of arousal between her thighs. She's arching and writhing beneath Claire after a short time and a part of her is wondering when the blonde might stop teasing and give her what she wants. Surprising its not long at all before Claire moves again.

Shifting so she is between Heidi's legs Claire lets her body push the legs apart beneath her before slipping between them and she can feel her stomach pressing into pure wet heat. At this contact Heidi lets out her loudest moan yet before canting her hips up seeking further contact to her core.

Claire smiles at this as she kisses slowly down the taught flat stomach of her lover and can feel her own belly being painted with the moisture pooling between Heidi's and it only serves to make the cheerleader want to please the older woman more.

To Heidi it felt like forever before Claire made her way down her stomach to finally lay between her legs, face to face with her wanton heat. The was hardly a moments hesitation before Claire reached out with a hand and trailed her fingertips over the freshly shaven folds before her and Heidi let out a gasp and a low moan.

Claire bites her lip at the sounds Heidi makes but she in distracted by the sight in front of her. Claire herself had not once imagined she would ever be in this position, between a womans legs, but now she was there she couldn't help but gaze hungrily at the folds before her slick with arousal and it was for her. She had reached out and trailed her fingers over slick folds wanting to feel it but soon loosing herself as she lightly rubbed the shaven area around Heidi's slit. She wasn't sure how long she had been there but she looked up when Heidi said her name.

"Claire, baby, please... Stop teasing. I need you so bad. Touch me." Heidi encouraged in a husky strained voice making her arousal all the more noticed.

Claire, not one to disappoint now used her fingers to spread the puffy wet folds to reveal her goal within. The blonde smiled for a moment before dipping down and ever so gently placing the tip of her tongue to Heidi's wet opening before slowly trailing it up to her clit.

Heidi gasped and would have bucked against Claire but seeming to anticipate the move the blonde had snaked her arm around the older womans thigh and pressed it down on her hips effectively pinning the brunette to the bed.

The first thing Claire realised was that she loved the taste of this woman whose legs she was between and that she couldn't get enough as she made the same move again a long slow lick from opening to clit before repeating it a few more times being rewarded increasingly frustrated moans. The second thing was that regardless of her own arousal the only thing she could think of was bringing this stunning woman to the climax she so desperately craved.

"Sweetie, please stop teasing... Fuck me." Heidi pleaded huskily and the last two words sent a spike of arousal strait to Claire own clit.

Pushing her own bodies wants aside Claire did as was told and stopped teasing as she wrapped her lips around Heidi's clit and sucked ever so lightly as she then flicked her tongue over the hard nub several times, each action rewarding her with a shaky moan. Claire didn't spend much time on this as she moved on instinct and it was telling her to move and she soon slid her tongue into the source of Heidi's wetness earning her a gasp and the loudest moan yet.

"Yes... So good baby." Heidi automatically encourages and part of her realises she is enjoying this with the young cheerleader far more than she has ever enjoyed the act with any of her previous lovers the teens father included.

Claire begins to get into a rhythm thrusting her tongue as far into the womans hot core as she can manage losing herself in the taste and the moans and cries of the older woman but soon feels this isn't enough for Heidi. Pulling away a moment Claire readjusts and wraps her lips around the womans clit again.

Applying slight suction to the tight little bundle Claire waits a few beats before abruptly, just shy of roughly, pushes three fingers into the surprisingly tight hole her tongue had just vacated. The action, she could tell by the shout of her name, had caused Heidi to reach her peak and topple over but Claire was far from done.

Not giving Heidi a chance to recover at all Claire began to pump her fingers in and out of the tight wet opening at an ever increasing pace as her tongue and lips thoroughly loved the womans clit. It was obvious by the sharp almost continuous sounds that Heidi was making that Claire was driving the woman ever closer to another, even harder climax.

As Claire felt the thighs beside her head begin to twitch and the brunettes walls begin to clamp down on her fingers the cheerleader sucked hard on the clit and as she pumped her fingers in and out of the older womans pussy she curled her fingers instantly finding and rubbing the little rough patch inside and Heidi immediately came.

The difference between this orgasm and the first one Claire had brought the older woman too was that this time along with the tightening of muscles, Claire also got hit in the face with a spray of cum as Heidi came hard enough to squirt all over the teens face. Claire was stunned as a moment as she pulled her fingers from the dripping pussy they had just occupied.

"Oh god, i'm sorry Claire, that's never happened before." Heidi says breathlessly as she attempts to sit up and look down at the blonde.

Claire glances up and after a moment she smiles brightly before moving back up between Heidi's legs and gently lays herself down on top of the woman again her face dripping as she grins mischievously before dipping down and kissing a surprisingly willing Heidi full on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, I don't think I've never seen something more sexy than that." Claire admits when she finally pulls away and Heidi actually has the grace to blush.

"You're very sweet Claire. Thank you."Heidi says sincerely as she gazes into the blondes sweet eyes.

"You are very welcome. I could tell you needed it." Claire admitted boldly but she wasn't wrong Heidi had needed that release and she honestly felt, now, that Claire was the only one that would have been able to give it to her.

Heidi wants to return the favour, so much so that she attempts to roll them over but her relaxed and euphoric state of both body and mind prevent her and Claire giggles atop of her before sliding off to the side.

"Just rest Heidi, no one will be home for a few hours yet to so just relax. Take a nap." Claire encourages gently as she lays beside the brunette.

"Will... Will you hold me Claire?" Heidi asks in such a small unsure voice that it makes Claire s heart twist a little in her chest.

"Of course darlin'" Claire doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the older woman who soon drifts off into a content sleep.


End file.
